Don't Leave Me, Annabeth! a PJO soap opera story
by Gray-Eyed Charlatan
Summary: Who loves soap operas that get everything wrong and dramatic? You do? Well, read to see what happens! Review if you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Leave Me, Annabeth! **the soap opera

by: Miss AnnabethandPercy4Ever

(cue corny theme song)

_It's PJO! _(picture of smiling Percy)

_PJO, PJO, PJO! _(picture of Annabeth yelling)

_Drama! sadness! _(picture of Nico doing the chicken dance)

_Death! Destruction! _(picture of Thalia doing the macarena)

_Hatred! Dancing! _(picture of Clarisse pummeling someone)

_Laughter! Fun!_ (picture of blond girl Emma reading)

_Take a look! _(picture of dark and depressing kid Travis)

_It's not in a book! _(picture of Grover tap dancing)

_No reading rainbow! _(picture of Luke saluting camera)

_It's on TV!_

_And it's called:_

(Duh da da duh da duh duh!)

_Don't Leave me, Annabeth!_

(we see Percy on the phone)

Percy: Yeah. Okay, Annabeth. I'll see you... OR WILL I? I love you, my love! You love me too? Wait, you're just joking?! You thought I was joking?!

(Percy starts crying)

Percy: Good bye, Annabeth! Go kiss Luke! Waaaaa!

(Percy hangs up)

Percy: I hate my life!

(laughs)

(a kid dressed in black enters Percy's room with a paintball gun)

Travis: Freeze, loser!

Percy: Aaaagh! I should have been nicer to Annabeth! I'm dying! I'm dying!

Travis: I haven't even shot you yet.

Percy: Oh yeah.

Travis: Whatever. I'm going to go and think of how depressed I am.

(laughs)

(Travis leaves)

Percy: I don't get him.

(laughs)

Percy: I know! I'll call Emma! She always knows what to do!

(Percy dials phone)

Percy: Yeah! Hi Emma! Wait, what do you mean you're busy? (sob) I have no one to talk to!

(Percy hangs up phone)

(Clarisse enters, beating up Grover)

Clarisse: I'm deranged!

(laughs)

Percy: Grover! Help me, buddy!

Grover: I'm too weak to break free from the man!

Percy: What man?

Grover: (looks at camera) The man.

Percy: You mean Dionysus?

Grover: Shush! Don't say his name!

(laughs)

Clarisse: Hey, Jellyfish Head! Help me beat up the hippie!

Percy: Nah. Not today. Water power, activate! (wave carries Clarisse through door)

Grover: Thanks, man. You are so totally groovy.

Percy: Great.

Grover: Righteous.

Percy: Yeah.

Grover: Oh yeah.

Percy: So oh yeah.

Grover: Where's Annabeth?

(Percy starts crying)

Percy: I'm never talking to her again! Waaaa!

Grover: Don't cry, man. Recycle!

(laughs)

Percy: I'll call her tomorrow.

Grover: Be groovy and stay clear from the man!

(Grover exits)

Percy: Oh, Annabeth! I love you and always will! Ah, I think I'm having a demigod monster attack!

(three cardboard monsters are pushed into camera view by Travis, who quickly exits)

Percy: Water power, activate!

(wave carries away cadboard monsters)

Percy: Oh no! I'm hurt! I'm dying!

(Luke enters)

Luke: I'll carry thee to ye olde hospital, fair maiden!

Percy: But I'm a boy!

Luke: That dost not matter-eth. I shall rescue thou if my name be-ist Sir Lukey Hokey Pokey!

Percy: But it's not! (sob)

Luke: I dost change it, a fortnight yonder yester-year.

Percy: Huh?

Luke: Thou be-ist slow as a slug!

(laughs)

(Luke carries Percy bridal-style out of the room)

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: The end-a of episode-a one-a.

(Percy's head appears on a hypnosis swirling circle, smiling happily)


	2. Chapter 2

**A Note to All Fancy And/Or Fabulous People and Dolphins**

I do not own PJO. However, I believe I do own how the characters act, which is, as you've probably figured out, completely wrong. I do own Travis and Emma. No exceptions.

And when it says (laughs), that means (insert a laugh track). Just clarifying.

* * *

(cue corny theme song)

_It's PJO! _(picture of smiling Percy)

_PJO, PJO, PJO! _(picture of Annabeth yelling)

_Drama! sadness! _(picture of Nico doing the chicken dance)

_Death! Destruction! _(picture of Thalia doing the macarena)

_Hatred! Dancing! _(picture of Clarisse pummeling someone)

_Laughter! Fun!_ (picture of blond girl Emma reading)

_Take a look! _(picture of dark and depressing kid Travis)

_It's not in a book! _(picture of Grover tap dancing)

_No reading rainbow! _(picture of Luke saluting camera)

_It's on TV!_

_And it's called:_

(Duh da da duh da duh duh!)

_Don't Leave me, Annabeth!_

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: Let's-a start-a the show-a!

(Percy is crying)

Percy: Waaaaa! I have no one to talk to!

(Grover walks in)

Grover: Hey groovy man.

Percy: If it isn't my favorite goat!

(laughs)

Grover: Man, that's humanitarian. Not goat. So not groovy...

Percy: What the heck is a humanitarian?

Grover: The opposite of the man. Righteous!

Percy: Yeah, sure, whatever. Grover, what happened to your hair?

Grover: I like grew it out so I can be like a groovy vegetarian Rapunzel!

Percy: Cool! I'll grow my hair too!

Grover: Copying someone as groovy as me is totally like the man.

Percy: Oh. Okay. (sob)

(laughs)

Grover: What is like totally getting you down, dude?

Percy: I have no one to talk to!

Grover: You're like talking to me.

Percy: I meant Annabeth! I love her and she hates me! (sob)

Grover: Love is good. Hate and war are bad.

Percy: You couldn't have said it better.

(laughs)

Percy: Ha!

Grover: Ha ha!

Percy: Ha ha ha!

Grover: So not groovy.

Percy: Oh yeah? Well, here's what I think, goat! Water power, activate! (wave carries Grover away)

Percy: I'm all alone again! Waaaaaa!

(laughs)

(Travis crashes in with Clarisse, each carrying a water gun)

Percy: Ah! I'm dying!

Travis and Clarisse: We didn't even shoot you.

Percy: How'd you do that?

Travis and Clarisse: What?

Percy: Talk at the same time!

Travis and Clarisse: Violent minds think alike. Hey, stop copying me! Stop it! I hate you! You wanna fight? Yeah!

(Travis and Clarisse fight their way out of the Poseidon cabin)

Percy: I want Annabeth! Waaaaaaa!

(Nico crashes in, dragging Luke by the flowing blond hair)

Nico: Help me dispose of this thing. It belongs in a mental hospital!

Percy: Oh, serious Nico, can you help me?

Nico: PARTY!

Percy: What an idea! I'll throw a huge party and invite Annabeth! Then she'll talk to me!

Nico: TOGA! TOGA!

Percy: You freak me out.

Nico: Broccoli power, go!

(a wave of broccoli drags Luke out)

Percy: How'd you do that?

Nico: You say that a lot.

Percy: How'd you do that?

(laughs)

Nico: My father is the god of broccoli!

Percy: But I thought he was the god of the underworld!

Nico: That too! DANCE FEVER ALERT! Need! To! Dance!

(Nico starts doing the YMCA dance)

Nico: Come on Percy! Sing with me!

Percy: Okay!

(Percy does YMCA dance too)

Nico and Percy: Y! M! C! A! It's fun to stay at the Y! M! C! A!

(music stops suddenly)

Percy: Y! Wait, what happened?! I was in my dancing zone!

voice of Grover: GROOVY, MAN!

Nico: What? What? What? Need! To! Dance!

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: No-a more-a dancing-a for-a you-a.

Percy: Why, voice from above?

Nico: Y! M! C! A!

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: It's-a the end-a of-a the show-a! End-a of-a episode two-a!

(Percy's head appears on a hypnosis swirling circle, smiling happily)


	3. Chapter 3

(cue corny theme song)

_It's PJO! _(picture of smiling Percy)

_PJO, PJO, PJO! _(picture of Annabeth yelling)

_Drama! sadness! _(picture of Nico doing the chicken dance)

_Death! Destruction! _(picture of Thalia doing the macarena)

_Hatred! Dancing! _(picture of Clarisse pummeling someone)

_Laughter! Fun!_ (picture of blond girl Emma reading)

_Take a look! _(picture of dark and depressing kid Travis)

_It's not in a book! _(picture of Grover tap dancing)

_No reading rainbow! _(picture of Luke saluting camera)

_It's on TV!_

_And it's called:_

(Duh da da duh da duh duh!)

_Don't Leave me, Annabeth!_

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: Let's-a start-a the show-a!

(Percy is in the arena, chatting with Thalia)

Thalia: Where's Nico? I need to dance!

Percy: Thalia! I need someone to talk to! (sob)

Thalia: So, what about the party?

Percy: What party?

(laughs)

(Travis bursts in)

Travis: Die, heroes! Cower in my awesome darkness!

Thalia: Oh no!

Travis: Spinach power, wachow!

(Thalia is carried away in a wave of spinach)

Percy: Hey, spinach is like seaweed!

Travis: No duh. You see Emma anywhere?

Percy: Why?

Travis: I need someone to argue with. I'm getting too happy.

Percy: She's in the Athena cabin, reading with Annabeth.

Travis: How do you know that?

Percy: Waaaaa! I set a hidden camera in there to spy on Annabeth!

(Travis starts skipping in a circle and singing)

Travis: Follow the yellow brick road! Follow the yellow brick road! Follow, follow, follow, follow-

Percy: Follow the yellow brick road!

Travis and Percy: We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! He really is the whiz of a wiz if ever a wiz there was!

Travis: If ever oh ever a wiz there was the wizard of Oz is one because!

Percy: Because, because, because, because, because!

Travis and Percy: Because of the wonderful things he does! We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!

(Emma suddenly appears)

Emma: I love the wizard of Oz! It's one of my favorite musicals!

Travis: I need to argue!

Emma: No.

Travis: Yes.

Emma: No.

Travis: Yes.

Emma: Yes.

Travis: No.

Emma: Exactly!

Percy: You remind me of me and Annabeth... (sob)

(Emma and Travis look at each other)

Emma and Travis: EEW!

(Emma and Travis shudder and run in opposite directions)

Percy: Now, about that party.

(Luke swings in on a vine, dressed like Robin Hood)

Luke: Thou must-eth invite-ist thee!

Percy: Luke, I am not inviting you! I want to impress Annabeth! Waaaaa!

Luke: Cease crying, nave! Thou must let-eth thee tell-ist thou how dost to impress-eth fair Annabeth!

Percy: How?

Luke: Betwixt thou and thee, fair Annabeth falls for heroes, heroic heroes.

Percy: I am a hero!

Luke: Yikes and away!

(Luke swings out of view)

Percy: I want to talk to Annabeth! Waaaaa!

(Annabeth walks up to Percy)

Annabeth: Hi. Are you still mad? I really thought you were joking!

Percy: Annabeth! I really do love you!

Annabeth: Well, prove it, Seaweed Brain.

Percy: That's Spinach Brain to you.

(Annabeth and Percy face opposite directions)

(Annabeth holds Percy's hand)

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: We-a have-a to-a stop-a for-a now-a! It's-a the end-a of-a the show-a! End-a of-a episode three-a!

(Percy's head appears on a hypnosis swirling circle, smiling happily)


	4. Chapter 4

(cue corny theme song)

_It's PJO!_ (picture of smiling Percy)

_PJO, PJO, PJO!_ (picture of Annabeth yelling)

_Drama! sadness!_ (picture of Nico doing the chicken dance)

_Death! Destruction!_ (picture of Thalia doing the macarena)

_Hatred! Dancing!_ (picture of Clarisse pummeling someone)

_Laughter! Fun!_ (picture of blond girl Emma reading)

_Take a look!_ (picture of dark and depressing kid Travis)

_It's not in a book! _(picture of Grover tap dancing)

_No reading rainbow!_ (picture of Luke saluting camera)

_It's on TV!_

_And it's called:_

(Duh da da duh da duh duh!)

_Don't Leave me, Annabeth!_

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: Last-a time-a on-a the show-a, Annabeth-a held-a Percy's-a hand-a. Let's-a watch-a! Today-a we-a have-a a-a special-a guest-a! Silena Beauregard is-a guest-a starring-a!

(Percy and Annabeth are still holding hands)

Percy: Wise Girl, why are you holding my hand?

Annabeth: Well, Spinach Brain, I'm scared.

(laughs)

Percy: Of what?

Annabeth: That Luke will die! I love him!

(laughs)

Percy: (sob) I thought you loved me!

Annabeth: That stopped when you went to Ogygia! (sob)

(Annabeth and Percy, both crying, hug each other)

Percy: But I love you!

Annabeth: I don't care! I love Luke and his fancy accent!

Percy: He's just a pretty boy! Don't you like me, at all?

Annabeth: Not at all. You disgust me!

(laughs)

Percy: But Annabeth! You kissed me! And hugged me!

Annabeth: What happened in the past stays in the past.

(Annabeth storms away)

(Clarisse walks up to Percy, cracking her knuckles)

Clarisse: I'm hopeless!

(laughs)

Percy: You're not hopeless! I am!

Clarisse: How so, Spinach Brain?

Percy: (sob) Annabeth calls me that! Waaaaa!

Clarisse: Okay! Okay! I, Crazy Clarisse, will call you Pudding Head.

Percy: That's better. Anyway, I don't have a girlfriend!

(laughs)

Clarisse: I can help you with that! Silena!

(Silena skips into view, dressed like a ballerina)

Silena: I am like so totally awesome.

Percy: That's it! Silena, will you be my girlfriend?

Silena: Eew, loser! Like, no way! I'm, like, going, like, out with, like, Beckendorf. Like. Like. Like.

Percy: Do you and Beckendorf even like each other?

Silena: We, like, like-like, like, each other.

Clarisse: I'm so ugly I can't figure out what that means!

(laughs)

Percy: I still don't have a girlfriend! Waaaaaa!

Silena: You and, like, Clarisse, like, could, like, hook, like, up.

Percy: That's it! I just had an idea!

Silena: That's, like, a, like, first.

Percy: I'll hook up with hopeless, deranged, crazy, and ugly Clarisse!

Clarisse: If I don't kill you first!

Percy: I'm just making Annabeth jealous!

(laughs)

Clarisse: Okay. I'm in. But I'm so awful that I'll only put up with it for a day!

(laughs)

Percy: Yay! I have my first girlfriend! But it's not Annabeth! Waaaaa!

Clarisse: Quit your baby crying. My tiny brain hurts.

(laughs)

Percy: So, if you call me Pudding Head, what do I call you?

Clarisse: Clary.

Percy: Okay, Clary.

Clarisse: Okay, Pudding Head.

(Clarisse and Percy hug)

Percy: I wish (sob) I was hugging Annabeth! Waaaaa!

Clarisse: Darling Pudding Head, you need to get over her and focus on humongous me!

(laughs)

Percy: But Sweetheart Clary, I still love Annabeth!

(Annabeth walks in, laughing with Thalia)

(Thalia is dressed like a hip-hop singer)

Thalia: Yo, yo, yo! I'm Taro! Look at me go! Taro, yo!

Percy: I thought your name was Thalia!

Thalia: Yo, dawg, Artemis let me change it. Taro in the house! Raise the roof! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!

Annabeth: Clarisse, what are you doing with Spinach Brain?

Clarisse: This, Wise Man, is my boyfriend. He likes me for my idiot self!

Annabeth: But, Percy, I thought you loved me! I broke up with Luke for no reason? Waaaaa!

Percy: You broke up with Luke? Waaaaa!

(laughs)

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: What-a will-a happen-a? Stay-a tuned-a! End-a of-a episode-a four-a!

(Percy's head appears on a hypnosis swirling circle, smiling happily)


	5. Chapter 5

(cue corny theme song)

_It's PJO!_ (picture of smiling Percy)

_PJO, PJO, PJO!_ (picture of Annabeth yelling)

_Drama! sadness!_ (picture of Nico doing the chicken dance)

_Death! Destruction!_ (picture of Thalia doing the macarena)

_Hatred! Dancing!_ (picture of Clarisse pummeling someone)

_Laughter! Fun!_ (picture of blond girl Emma reading)

_Take a look!_ (picture of dark and depressing kid Travis)

_It's not in a book! _(picture of Grover tap dancing)

_No reading rainbow!_ (picture of Luke saluting camera)

_It's on TV!_

_And it's called:_

(Duh da da duh da duh duh!)

_Don't Leave me, Annabeth!_

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: Let's-a get-a on-a with-a it-a!

Percy: Yeah! Get on with it!

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: Where-a did-a you-a come-a from-a?

Percy: I've been here all along, crying because I can finally have Annabeth but if I break up with Clary, Clary will break me! What do I do?

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: It-a seems-a like-a you-a have-a a-a problem-a. Bye-a!

Percy: Voice? Voice? Where did you go? I'm all alone! Waaaaaa!

(Annabeth walks in)

Annabeth: Percy, what's two plus two? I can't figure it out! And don't you love my make-up?

Percy: Two plus two is seven, or however many hours I've been crying today. Waaaaaa!

Annabeth: Let's go shopping!

Percy: First I have to break up with Clary.

Annabeth: Clary?! CLARY?! Who the heck is Clary?!

(laughs)

Percy: My girlfriend. But I love you!

Annabeth: Go kiss Clary! Waaaaaaa!

(Annabeth storms out)

Percy: I'm all alone again! Waaaaaa!

(Grover walks in)

(Grover's hair is now 24 feet long)

Grover: Like my hair, groovy disco?

Percy: If only I had hair that long! Then I could talk to it when I'm lonely!

(laughs)

Grover: If the man is getting you down, just make your own food out of grass. Peace.

(Grover leaves)

Percy: I want someone to talk to! Waaaaaa!

(Thalia walks in with Travis and Emma)

Thalia: Taro in the hizzle! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!

Percy: Hi, Taro.

Thalia: Yo, Perce. Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!

Travis: I told you, Emma! I could beat you in a swordfight any day!

Emma: Ha! I'd like to see you try!

Travis: Is that a challenge?

Emma: Bring it on!

Travis: No!

Emma: Whatever.

Travis: It's the Circle of Life! And it rules us all!

Thalia: Through despair-

Percy: And hope!

Thalia, Travis, and Percy: Through faith and love! Till we find our place! On the path unwinding! It's the-

Thalia: Circle!

Percy: The-

Travis: Circle-

Thalia, Travis, and Percy: Of life!

Emma: What is with you and singing, Travis?

Travis: If I get too happy, I break out in song.

Percy: Who's your immortal parent, Travis?

Travis: Hades. Travis! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Thalia: Taro! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!

Percy: Percy! Waaaaa!

Emma: Emma! Yay!

(Grover walks in again)

Grover: Grover! Groovy!

(Annabeth walks in)

Annabeth: Annabeth! Makeup!

(Clarisse walks in)

Clarisse: Clary! Deranged!

(laughs)

(Nico walks in)

Nico: Nico! Dance fever!

(Luke swings in on a vine)

Luke: Sir Lukey Hokey Pokey! Tally ho!

Emma, Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Grover, Percy, Luke, Nico, and Travis: YEAH!

Travis: NEED! TO! SING!

Nico: NEED! TO! DANCE!

Thalia: Taro! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!

(Travis starts singing the Hokey Pokey with Luke)

(Nico starts dancing to the Hokey Pokey)

Travis: You put your right arm in, you put your right arm out! You put your right arm in and you shake it all about! You do the-

Luke: Hokey Pokey!

Travis: And you turn yourself around! That's what it's all about!

(Percy starts singing and dancing too)

(The rest of the people stare, as if saying, "What losers")

Percy: You put your left arm in, you put your left arm out!

Travis: You put your left arm in-

Luke, Nico, Percy, and Travis: And you shake it all about! You do the-

Luke: Hokey Pokey!

Nico: And you turn yourself around!

Percy: That's what it's all about!

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: 142-a rounds-a later-a.

Percy, Travis, Nico, and Luke: That's what it's all about!

(The rest of the people are sleeping)

Travis: Need! Darkness! Aaaah!

Nico: Brother, I'll help you! Darkness, owooga!

(The lights go out)

Emma: (waking up) AAAAGH! A SPIDER! ON MY ARM! HELP! AAAGH!

Annabeth: Spiders? AAAAGH! SPIDERS! HELP!

Emma and Annabeth: SPIDERS! SPIDERS! AAAAGH!

Luke: I'll save-eth thou fair maidens!

Emma and Annabeth: SPIDERS!

(Luke swings with his vine over everyone, picking up Emma and Annabeth)

Emma: Thanks.

Annabeth: My hero! My glorious hero! Thanks for saving me! I love your flowing blond hair!

Luke: Ha ha ha! Anytime-ist. Here-eth thou go. Down-eth.

(Luke sets Annabeth and Emma down)

Annabeth: See, Spinach Brain? This is how you win me over!

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: Time-a to-a go-a. Bye-a!

(Percy's head appears on a hypnosis swirling circle, smiling happily)


	6. Chapter 6

**Note to All Who Read My Hilarious Soap Opera: Due to the wishes of my many fans, I reluctantly and grudgingly decided to make this chapter have some minor romance in it. Just remember that Travis and Emma aren't really acting like themselves. Thank you.**

* * *

(cue corny theme song)

_It's PJO!_ (picture of smiling Percy)

_PJO, PJO, PJO!_ (picture of Annabeth yelling)

_Drama! sadness!_ (picture of Nico doing the chicken dance)

_Death! Destruction!_ (picture of Thalia doing the macarena)

_Hatred! Dancing!_ (picture of Clarisse pummeling someone)

_Laughter! Fun!_ (picture of blond girl Emma reading)

_Take a look!_ (picture of dark and depressing kid Travis)

_It's not in a book! _(picture of Grover tap dancing)

_No reading rainbow!_ (picture of Luke saluting camera)

_It's on TV!_

_And it's called:_

(Duh da da duh da duh duh!)

_Don't Leave me, Annabeth!_

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: Get-a on-a with-a it-a already-a! Wait-a! Today-a we-a have-a two-a very-a special-a guests-a! Give-a it-a up-a for-a Kris-a and-a Lizzy-a!

(Kris and Lizzy walk in, smiling and waving)

(Percy is crying... again)

Percy: Waaaaa! I want Annabeth! Waaaaaa!

Kris: (smiling maniacally) Stop crying!

Lizzy: (also smiling maniacally) Yes, stop crying!

(laughs)

Percy: Waaaaa! I can't! Can you help me?

Kris: I have an idea! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(laughs)

(Lizzy, Kris, and Percy huddle and start whispering)

Kris: Shp ssh pst mnk.

Lizzy: Splaw!

Percy: Posjneb.

Kris: Shoop!

(the huddle breaks apart)

Percy: That's a-

Lizzy: Great idea! I'll go distract them!

(Lizzy runs off)

Percy: You know Kris, you're evil, but in a good way.

(laughs)

Kris: Thank you. I'll go steal the you-know-whats from the Aphrodite cabin.

(Kris runs off)

Percy: I'm awesome. Wait! I'm all alone again! Why does everyone (sob) always leave (sob) me?! Waaaaa!

(Lizzy walks in, leading the arguing Emma and Travis)

Lizzy: Ha! Percy, I've got you-know-who.

Percy: Ha! Where's Kris?

Lizzy: I dunno. I hope she's not in any trouble...

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: Twenty-a minutes-a later-a.

(Travis and Emma are still arguing)

Lizzy: La la la la la.

Percy: What are you doing?

Lizzy: Singing.

Travis: Singing?

Emma: Oh no. Lizzy...

Travis: Oh yes! A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep! In dreams you will lose-

Percy: (sob) Your heartaches!

Travis: Whatever you wish for, you keep! Have faith in your dreams and someday a rainbow will come smiling through! No matter how-

Percy: Your heart is grieving (sob)

Travis: If you keep on believing a dream that you wish will come-

(Kris runs in, dressed like a girly girl, and screaming)

Kris: AAAAGH! SilenacapturedmeandnowI'mdressedlikehercansomeonehelpI'vejustate62pixysticks!!

Travis: True!

(as Travis sings, Kris shoots him and Emma with Cupid's love arrows)

Emma: Aagh! What just happened? I feel weird...

Travis: I feel weird, not depressed like usual...

(Emma and Travis look at each other and their expressions change to a sort of dreamy face)

Emma: Travis?

Travis: Emma?

Emma and Travis: I've never seen you like this before!

Emma: I always thought you were a weird emo...

Travis: I always thought you were a hilarious know-it-all...

Emma and Travis: But now...

(Travis starts singing again, but this time it's "A Whole New World")

(Travis rips off his black trenchcoat to reveal a sequined jumpsuit)

Travis: I can show you the world! Shining, shimmering, splendid! Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide? I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over sideways, and under on a magic carpet ride! A whole new world! A new fantastic point of view! No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming.

Emma: A whole new world! A dazzling place I never knew! But when I'm way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you! Unbelievable sights! Indescribable feeling! Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky! A whole new world!

Travis: Don't you dare close your eyes!

Emma: A hundred thousand things to see!

Travis: Hold your breath, it gets better!

Emma: I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far I can't go back to where I used to be!

Travis: A whole new world!

Emma: Every turn a surprise!

Travis: With new horizons to pursue!

Emma: Every moment, red letter!

Emma and Travis: I'll chase them anywhere! There's time to spare! Let me share this whole new world with you! A whole new world! That's where we'll be!

Travis: A thrilling chase!

Emma: A wonderous place!

Emma and Travis: For you and me!

(the music stops)

Lizzy: (looking disgusted) How do they know all the words?

Kris: This is creepy! Reminds me of me and Nico... Nico... (expression changes to dreamy face)

Lizzy: Kris! Snap out of it!

(Nico rushes in)

Nico: Did I hear my name? Kris!

Kris: Nico!

(Nico and Kris start making out)

Percy: I wish that was me and Annabeth! Waaaaa!

Emma: Get a room!

(Nico and Kris start dancing, Travis starts singing)

Travis: You are the dancing queen! Young and-

Emma: Stop, Travis.

Travis: Okay. But sometimes I can't help it!

Emma: Well, learn to control yourself!

Travis: I can't when I'm around you...

Emma: Aw! That's nice!

Percy: Stop! Get the arrows out of their backs before they pull a Krisico!

Lizzy: In this case it would be Tramma.

Percy: Whatever! Kris, get the arrows out!

Kris: Can't you see I'm busy kissing Nico?

Percy: AAAAGH! Get me out of here!

(Lizzy walks up to Travis and Emma and pulls out the love arrows)

Emma: (going back to normal) What just happened?

Travis: (also going back to normal) I dunno.

Emma: Did I just join you in one of your stupid sing-alongs?

Travis: Did I just want you to sing with me?

Emma and Travis: Did we just sing a mildly romantic song?

Lizzy, Kris, Nico, and Percy: Yes.

Emma: Why does my back hurt?

Travis: I wonder...

Emma: You four just shot us with love arrows!

Nico: I had nothing to do with it.

Kris: (to Lizzy) How did she figure it out so quickly?

Lizzy: (to Kris) Maybe she really is a daughter of Athena.

Percy: She's (sob) Annabeth's little sister! Waaaaa!

Emma: (to Travis) Mind if I never ever talk to you unless it's arguing at this dramatic camp?

Travis: (to Emma) No, I don't mind. That would be what's best.

Emma: (to Travis) I agree.

Travis: Well, I disagree.

Emma: Stop it!

Travis: No!

Emma: Stop!

Travis: No!

(Emma and Travis exit, still arguing)

Percy: That was weird.

Lizzy: I couldn't agree more.

Percy: Let's never do that again.

Lizzy: Agreed.

Kris: (breaking apart from Nico for an instant) Agreed.

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: Well-a, that's-a all-a for-a today-a.

(Percy's head appears on a hypnosis swirling circle, smiling happily)


	7. Chapter 7

**Another Note.**

**I'd like to thank _SonofHades_ for letting me put him in my story as Travis. He also invented Krisico. I'd also like to thank _Shorty and KG Inc _for making a guest appearance as Kris and Lizzy. Who wants to be the next guest star? If you do, send me a PM or tell me in your review. Also give a brief description of your personality and tell me your name. Don't forget your cabin!  
**

**I'd also like to thank _PJO Person 5_, who I based Silena Beauregard off of. And yes, she really talks like that. _PJO Person 5_, that is.**

**Thanks, readers! I'd quit writing if I had 0 hits!**

**Now, why are you still reading this? Go on, read the story!**

* * *

(cue corny theme song)

_It's PJO!_ (picture of smiling Percy)

_PJO, PJO, PJO!_ (picture of Annabeth yelling)

_Drama! sadness!_ (picture of Nico doing the chicken dance)

_Death! Destruction!_ (picture of Thalia doing the macarena)

_Hatred! Dancing!_ (picture of Clarisse pummeling someone)

_Laughter! Fun!_ (picture of blond girl Emma reading)

_Take a look!_ (picture of dark and depressing kid Travis)

_It's not in a book! _(picture of Grover tap dancing)

_No reading rainbow!_ (picture of Luke saluting camera)

_It's on TV!_

_And it's called:_

(Duh da da duh da duh duh!)

_Don't Leave me, Annabeth!_

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: What-a will-a happen-a today-a?

(Percy is crying into Grover's 30 feet long hair)

Percy: Grover, buddy, I need help.

Grover: What's getting you down, dude? The man? He is so not groovy.

(laughs)

Percy: Close, but (sob) not right!

Grover: Spill the beans, disco dude.

(Nico runs in)

Nico: Did I hear the word disco?

(Nico starts doing the disco)

Percy: Nico (sob) can't you see this isn't a time for your stupid dancing?

Nico: Disco fever! Woot woot!

(Thalia crashes in)

Thalia: Taro in the hizzle! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!

(At the same time)

Nico: Woot woot woot!

(while Thalia says)

Thalia: Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!

(laughs)

Percy: AAAGH! GET ME OUTTA HERE! I WANNA GO TO FLORIDA!

Grover: How can you go to Florida at an ungroovy time like this?

Percy: I need to go to Disney World! I want to get Mickey Mouse's autograph!

Grover: Dude, he's an ungroovy puppet.

Percy: (sob) Mickey Mouse isn't real?! Waaaaa! He's my hero!

Nico: He's my hero too!

Nico and Percy: Waaaaaaaa!

Thalia: Taro! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!

Grover: Taro man, I don't get them. I don't get the man either.

Thalia: Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!

(Travis runs in with Annabeth)

(Emma walks in with Clarisse and Silena)

Emma: So, Percy, you need something to distract you from my sister?

Annabeth: What sister?

Emma: Um, well, not you. Anyway, you should throw a party and invite all of us!

Everyone: Yeah!

Percy: (thinking out loud) And that would impress Annabeth! Emma, you're a genius!

Emma: Thank you.

Grover: Weren't you already planning to throw a groovy party?

Percy: Yeah! It's now! Yeah! Right here!

Annabeth: Did I hear my name? Ooo, does someone want to borrow my makeup?

Thalia: No! Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!

Travis: Can you stop? I'm not depressed enough!

Emma: Uh oh...

Travis: Let's all sing a song together!

Emma and Annabeth: No!

Nico and Percy: Yes!

Thalia: Whoop! Whoop! Whoop!

Grover: Groovy!

Clarisse: Oh yeah!

Silena: I, like, love High School Musical!

Travis: Let's sing a song from High School Musical!

Everyone but Emma and Annabeth: YEAH!

Travis: Let's sing-

Grover: Stick to the Status Quo! I love that one! It reminds me of the groovy 70's music!

Thalia: Get 'Cha Head in the Game! Fo shizzle!

Clarisse: Bet on It! It reminds me that I'm not the only idiot in this world!

(laughs)

Nico: Bop to the Top! It makes me want to get up and dance!

Silena: Like, Fabulous! It's, like, my, like, life story!

Percy: I like Start of Something New. It reminds me of what could happen with me and Annabeth.

Annabeth: Who?

Emma: The other Annabeth.

Annabeth: Oh, okay.

Travis: I say we all sing We're All in This Together.

Percy: Why? I thought you hate people!

Travis: (funeral music starts playing in the background) I do hate people. I hate all things that are happy. I need depression.

Nico: It all comes from being a son of Hades.

Travis: Anyway, I say we sing that because it has easy words to remember. Memorizing all these songs is hard!

Clarisse: You have no idea.

Travis: One, two, three! Go!

(Emma and Annabeth leave)

Thalia: Together, together, together everyone! Together, together, come on let's have some fun! Together, we're there for each other every time! Together, together come on let's do this right!

Travis: Here and now it's time for celebration! I've finally figured it out!

Percy: Yeah!

Nico: Yeah!

Travis: That all our dreams have no limitations! That's what it's all about!

Clarisse: Everyone is special in their own way! We make each other strong! Each other strong! We're not the same, we're different in a good way! Together's where we belong!

Everyone: We're all in this together! Once we know that we are! We're all stars and we see that we're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand! Make our dreams come true!

Percy: We're all here and speaking out with one voice!

Nico: We're gonna rock the house! YEAH YEAH! The party's on now everybody make some noise! Come on, scream and shout! WOO!

Silena: We've arrived because we stuck together! Champions one and all!

Grover: We're all in this together! Once we know that we are! We're all stars and we see that we're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand! Make our dreams come true!

Travis: We're all in this together!

Clarisse: When we reach-

Silena: We can fly!

Grover: Know inside-

Percy: We can make it!

Nico: We're all in this together!

Percy: Once we see-

Clarisse: There's a chance!

Grover: That we have!

Travis: And we take it!

Thalia: Wildcats sing along! Yeah, you really got it going on! Wildcats in the house! Everybody say it now! Wildcats everywhere! Wave your hands up in the air! That's the way we do it! Let's get to it! Time to show the world!

Travis: We're all in this together!

Clarisse: Once we know!

Grover: That we are!

Silena: We're all stars!

Nico: And we see that!

Everyone: We're all in this together and it shows when we stand hand in hand! Make our dreams come true! We're all in this together! When we reach we can fly! Know inside we can make it! We're all in this together! Once we see there's a chance that we have and we take it!

Thalia: Wildcats everywhere! Wave your hands up in the air! That's the way we do it let's get to it! Come on-

Everyone: EVERYONE!

(Emma and Annabeth walk in)

Emma: Is it over yet?

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: Yes-a, Emma-a! It's-a over-a!

Emma: Oh, hi Narrator!

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: Hi-a Emma-a! Anyway-a, we-a need-a to-a stop-a.

Nico: Come on! Why do we have to stop the par-tay?

Mysterious voice with bad Italian accent: It's-a not-a stopped-a! It'll-a continue-a next-a episode-a! Bye-a!

(Percy's head appears on a hypnosis swirling circle, smiling happily)


End file.
